Don't forget me!
by Kensii Taylor
Summary: AU. The BAU have a case but they will learn that no one is safe not even on a case. When someone tries to make a point who does Red John go to, to make a point. Emily Prentiss that's who. while they look for Red John will they get tragedy of will they be luck to have the only survivor of Red John.
1. Chapter 1

**I have seen how people like my stories so I wanted to post this story that has been in my mind for a long time so I just had to post this.**

**A bit AU. Set during season 4. In this story, JJ is 30, Reid is 28, Morgan is 37, Garcia is 36, Hotch is 40, Rossi is 43 and Prentiss is 34. **

**Jane is 39, Lisbon is 36, Van-Pelt is 35, Cho is 37, Rigsby is 36.**

* * *

**To show a point!**

They all had been sitting in the hospital waiting room. They all had learned things. Whether it was that Red John would make a point or whether it was that they had leaned that innocent people get caught up even when they think that they could stop criminals, although you have some where they will always hunt you because you could not get anything on them or you know that it is them but you don't know how is the actual person but from his serial killer name.

They had all learned that they needed to be more careful no matter who you were. They had been sat in their seats for several hours hoping, praying that their friend and colleague would make it. Some felt guilt for not noticing, while others wished that they could of stopped it and some realised that they will always be hunted no matter what, where or when.

JJ sat next to Rossi and Hotch. Morgan was pacing and rubbing his hand after punching the wall three times in a row. Reid was staring into space. Garcia had flown over as soon as she had heard the news. Lisbon and Jane sat next to each other. Cho was trying to read a book to take his mind of the present, but was failing. Rigsby and Van-Pelt where sitting next to each other.

They could all still see the scene when they either woke up to it or when they barged through the door. They all saw the Doctor came in..

"Emily Prentiss?"...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

4 days before

Emily, Jane and Lisbon where standing looking down at the graves of Jane's wife and daughter. They had been talking about how they missed her. Lisbon and Prentiss remembered when they had great times in college. They started to think about there anniversary of meeting in college when they were interrupted by Prentiss' phone went off.

"Sorry, I have to go and work a case. Maybe we could do it another time?" Emily said.

They nodded, said there goodbyes and left.

Conference room

Emily walked in.

"What have we got?" she asked.

"We have 9 people dead. All strangled stabbed and dumped in high risk places."JJ started.

"Wheels up in 30. we are heading to Georgia" Hotch said.

Plane

It look them 30 minutes to talk about the case. They got ready to land as Rossi asked what was wrong with Emily.

"Some friends and I were going to celebrate something but we had to postpone it." she replied with a sad smile.

"We will try and get this finished quickly." Hotch said with a smile.

They had made a geographical profile and victimology. They stayed at the hotel.

Hotel

"Who is sharing?" Morgan asked

"We can?" Emily and JJ said in unison

"Okay" said Hotch.

They separated into their rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Hey do you want to use the shower first?" said JJ.

"Yes" Emily said.

They both got showered and ready for bed. With jokes and laughs they got into bed and fell a sleep fast.

Emily was awoken to pressure on her abdomen. Her eyes shot open so see a man sitting over the top of her. He quickly tied her hands together above her head and sapped her mouth shut. He pulled out a knife and slid it over Emily's arm, tummy and check. Emily tried to get free. But he came to her face.

"This is to show Jane that I will never let him forget." the man said.

Instantly she realised who it was. Red John. He stabbed her several times and used her blood to draw a smiley face on the wall above her head. It had 'don't forget me Jane' next to the face all in Emily's blood. He stabbed her one more time and injected her with some clear liquid. As soon as she was unconscious due the blood loss he undid the restraints. He quietly placed her like snow white and put her hands on top of her tummy with a red rose in her hands. He placed her hair in a way that showed of her natural beauty. He thought that she looked peaceful. He smiled at his work and left locking the door behind him. And vanished into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have had many people like my story. So here is chapter 2**

Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Morgan where standing out side talking to each other waiting for JJ and Emily to get up. They had been talking about the case which they where trying to understand why people could do that and Rossi saying that anything is possible when a man with dirty-blond hair and a suit with a smaller brunette women following behind came running to them.

"Where is Emily?" they both asked.

"Who are you?" Morgan and Hotch asked.

"I'm Patrick Jane and this is Teresa Lisbon. Now where is she?" Jane panicily asked. The women behind had a face with worry and concern covering her face.

"In there. Why?" Hotch asked.

But before Jane could answer, there was a loud scream from the hotel from room where Emily and JJ where staying. The team with Jane and Lisbon went to the room. They barged through the door ready for what might await them but nothing could prepare them for what they had just seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Jane was at his home in bed when he got the call. He answered it with a sleepy hello but sat bolt up right when he heard who it was.

"_Hello Jane. I should remind you that you you should not forget about me again or I might have to send out another message." the man said_

"What do you mean by another message?" Jane asked worriedly.

"Your friend the brunette one, Emily, is very nice. She looks just like snow white you know. It's a shame that I had to.. well anyway she was beautiful you know how to pick your friends Jane don't you. Maybe you should of said a better goodbye to her. How is teresa, you don't anything to happen to her do you. Well I wont as you will always remember me. Goodbye Jane. It was nice to meet hear you again. Shame about Emily though, she was really innocent and had made the wrong friend." He said.

"Red John!" Jane said "What did you do?" he said but was rewarded with a laugh followed by the dial tone as Red John had hung up. He shot out of bed and got showered, dressed, eaten a cereal bar and got in his car and speed off to Lisbon's house. He shot out of the car which was left in the middle of the road and started knocking repeatedly until Lisbon opened the door.

"Jane, What is it now?" She said sleeperly.

"Red John went and paid a visit to Emily. We need to get there now!" Jane said . He watched as Lisbon became more aware within seconds and left the door. After 20 minutes she was back after getting showered and dressed.

"She is at Harrington Hotel. She was on a case. Came on I now a short cut.! Lisbon said and went to her car. Jane followed after moving his care into Lisbon's drive way.

They sped down the road to the hotel. As soon as they got to the hotel they ran into the door showing their ID looking for an Emily Prentiss and was sent to the room. Jane was in the lead and ran to the men that was standing in the corridor talking.

"Where is Emily?" they both asked in unison.

"Who are you?" two men asked. One was a very muscularly Afro-American man and the other was a tall slim middle aged brunette.

"I'm Patrick Jane and this is Teresa Lisbon. Now where is she?" Jane panickly asked. Lisbon had worry edged on her face as Emily was a close friend of hers.

"In there. Why?" the same tall slim middle aged brunette asked.

Before Jane could answer him, there was a loud scream from the hotel from room just behind Lisbon. Jane and Lisbon with the 4 other men went into the room. They barged through the door ready for what might await them but nothing could prepare them for what they had just seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

JJ woke with a grown as her back was stiff from lying in a funny position. She went to look at the clock and saw that she had ½ hour to get ready for work. Due to the fact that it was dark she could not see Emily properly or the new art work on the wall. Thinking that Emily was still asleep she got something to eat and went to get a shower. Looking in the mirror she put her make-up on and got dressed after drying her self. She could see through the small window that it was daylight now so she got out of the bathroom and went to her bed. She then realsied that Emily had not talked to her. Facing her bed aand making it and sorting out her clothes she said;

"Emily, you need to get showered or the team will be wondering where we are." JJ said to Emily. When she got no reply she turned to face Emily while saying;

"EMILY time to get up" she moved closer to the bed and could see something on the wall but ignored it thinking that Emily was going to play a joke like last time..

_Flashback_

_Emily had hid under the bed while JJ was telling her to wake up. They where having a Halloween party and due to some screw up JJ and Emily had to share a room,while Garcia had a room to her self. So JJ was calling Emily to wake up as JJ was ready to go out parting. JJ came to the bed and saw the mask and writing _

_'you should keep your eyes on us we like to drag you by your feet then we'll drug you underneath to never be seen again. If we touch you then BANG you gone. Hahahaha'_

_then she felt something touch her leg. She froze and looked down to the floor but could not see anything so she carefully bent down so look. She looked under the bed but could not see anything until Emily shouted BOO. JJ screamed and shot out from under the bed hitting her head on the bed as she did so. Emily burst out laughing and fell onto the floor. She had managed to support her self of the floor by having her hands and feet tightly pushed to the corners of the bed but dropped when she could not stop laughing. Emily rolled out from under the bed and stood up crying with laughter while JJ rubbed her head pouting. Garcia came in with a brush and swung it at the closest person narrowly missing Emily. _

"_LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" she shouted until she saw how it was._

_Emily explained through fits of laughter and JJ could not help laugh. Garcia joined in to but _

_JJ stopped when she realised that Emily nearly could of given her a heart attack._

_Flashback_

She smiled at the thought. When she looked closer she realised that Emily was not moving at all and that she was very pale. She thought of another trick as she knew that Emily would moan and wake up if her covers where removed. So she grabbed the cover and with one swift movement removed it. What she saw made her scream. Her friend was lying on the bed with blood ever where, she was on her back with her hair spread out and her hands on her tummy with a red rose in her hands, then she looked back up at the wall and saw the smiley face which she knew was from her best friends blood as it had ran down part of the wall. She was startled when the door flung open to reveal her team/friends and two other people, a man with dirty blond hair and a chocolate brunette women, run into the room.

"EMILY!" Jane shouted as he ran to her side. The team followed behind. "Tess you need to wake up okay. Open your eyes. Can you hear me?" he continued.

"I'll call an ambulance." Lisbon said leaving the room as she was trying not to let the tears fall. She dialled 911 with record speed and started to talk to the person on the other side.

Jane stood still as he looked at the smiley face on the wall and said "This is too far. First my wife and child now my friend. You won't get away with this." he said through gritted teeth. He had not realised that the others had heard him until..

"What do you mean by too far. You know how has done this?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." Jane replied.

"THEN WHO?" JJ shouted facing the dirty blond man.

"Red John. He killed my wife because I was stupid enough for talking about him on TV. Then because I tried to forget about him for a week he did this to make me remember."

"How do you know he did this?" Hotch asked.

"He called me to taunt me, and the smiley face is his signature." Jane replied.

While this was happening, Rossi was trying to find a pulse. She looked pretty by how she was lying but it was filled with dread as he heard the others talking about the guy how had done this. He could see all the blood and it was starting to worry him as he thought that there was too much blood. By the look of her, he thought that she was dead, but he checked for a pulse. He could not feel one. He started to silently cry as he kept checking hoping he was wrong. Then he felt an ever so slight thud on his thumb pad. He was shocked so waited to see if there was another as he thought he had imagined it. But there was another. It was very weak and not stable but it was there. He turned around to see Reid staring off into place. JJ was crying her eyes out. Everyone was. He could see that they thought she was dead but he knew she was not, yet.

"She has a very weak and unstable pulse. She is still alive. We might be able to save her." Rossi said.

Everyone's faces light up ever so slightly. Reid was more in the present than his mind, Hotch had a slight happier demeanour but was still full of worry. Morgan and JJ looked like they had been hit by a train with how there faces changed within seconds as they did not know how to feel the two other people where happier but still worried.

The ambulance crew came to the room and quickly started to move Emily off the bed and removed the rose from her hand to set her down on the gurny.

"She is responsive but we need to move fast. We are losing her." one amn said. This caused worry in everyone's face.

"Where are you going?" Hotch said.

"Rosemary memorial" The younger medic said. The medics left with record speed and was placed in the ambulance. The team watched as the ambulance did not wait for anyone to get in but just drove off in the direction of the hotel. The teams realised that it was bad so the went into their cars and followed the directions to the hospital.

They went in to the hospital and asked for Emily Prentiss. They where taken to a waiting room to wait for news. Soon after three more people came in looking for Emily Prentiss. A Chinese man, a ginger haired women and a tall brunette man. They all had been sitting in the hospital waiting room. They all had learned things. Whether it was that Red John would make a point or whether it was that they had leaned that innocent people get caught up even when they think that they could stop criminals, although you have some where they will always hunt you because you could not get anything on them or you know that it is them but you don't know how is the actual person but from his serial killer name.

While they waited they learnt who everyone one was. From names how they knew Emily and their history.

They had all learned that they needed to be more careful no matter who you were. They had been sat in their seats for several hours hoping, praying that their friend and colleague would make it. Some felt guilt for not noticing, while others wished that they could of stopped it and some realised that they will always be hunted no matter what, where or when.

JJ sat next to Rossi and Hotch. Morgan was pacing and rubbing his hand after punching the wall three times in a row. Reid was staring into space. Garcia had flown over as soon as she had heard the news. Lisbon and Jane sat next to each other. Cho was trying to read a book to take his mind of the present, but was failing. Rigsby and Van-Pelt where sitting next to each other.

They could all still see the scene when they either woke up to it or when they barged through the door. They all saw the Doctor came in..

"Emily Prentiss?"...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for everyone who has stayed with this story. Well I hope you enjoy and sorry for the long wait. I feel so cruel for not updating sooner as I left you on a pretty mean cliffhanger. SORRY.**

**So here is the next chapter and we will find out what happens to ENJOY MY FOLLOWERS!**

* * *

"Emily Prentiss?" the doctor asks.

Every one stood up and nodded their heads. The doctor looked at each person. She began the news.

"Emily ..."

"Agent Prentiss" Morgan interrupted the doctor.

"Agent Prentiss, had several stab wounds which we managed to stitch up. She lost a great deal of blood and to be honest she should be dead. The time in which the stab wounds where done would have killed her with in tow hours max. but she was awake for 5 hours. But she is stable so there is no need to worry. The rose that she had which was taken by the forensics came back to me as I asked to see it first and I just needed to tell you that it had and I quote 'jane I hope you will not forget again or I will come back for more'. I don't know what it meant but it does make sense in the fact that he did not want her to die but scare the person that it was directed to." the doctor said trying to figure out what she had missed.

"So why did she survive if she should of been dead several hours ago?" JJ asked confused.

"Oh yes that I knew that there was something I missed. Well Agent Prentiss was drugged by what we doctors call 'mistaken death'. We don't actual have a name for It but it makes the persons heart slow down where it can't find a pulse. It is known that people have been alive but killed by a coroner as they have been mistaken dead as it makes the pulse so weak that you can not find it. However it slows enough to slow down the blood flow. Thats why she survived." the doctor asked.

Everyone stood there shocked at how close their friend could have been.

"Thank you doctor" Lisbon said.

The doctor nodded and left.

Everyone went to the room to see Emily lying in a bed with wires connected to her. Garcia, JJ and Lisbon gasped at how their dear friend looked so small in the bed. Reid said nothing but looked like a dear caught in the head-lights. Jane flashback to other people how have been murdered because of Red John and could not help think how close he had lost a dear friend. Rossi and Hotch kept a straight face apart from the sad sigh that escaped from their mouths.

Morgan was lost. He loved Emily as a little sister but he knew that he was closer than that. He realised that he had loved her and now regretted it as it should of not come to a date

with death to bring his feelings for his heart to shout out that I have to tell her.

Rossi watched everyone to see how they felt. He watched Jane and Lisbon who did not cover their emotions as well as they did but he had to give it to Lisbon that she was very good at it which told him that something had happened to her to make her learn to hide her feeling and emotions from her face. He studied everyone. He saw how JJ and Reid went to each other for comfort and saw the love in one anothers eyes. He could tell that this had shaken them up and by the look of it they had realised that they had to show each other's feeling with each other through their eyes. He knew that they had just admitted it to each other as they had like all the people in the room that you can not control what happens and that you should enjoy your life and tell who ever it is you felt.

He watched how Garcia excused her self to go and call Kevin. Probably to tell him how much she loves him. Hotch followed not long after to phone Hayley to say the same and talk to his son. He did not blame them for calling now to tell them as he had called his lover to tell her the same. He then watched how Morgan looked at the unconscious form of Emily aand saw the regret in his eyes for not telling her sooner about his feelings. He saw that Morgan had not even noticed that Hotch had come and gone again. Or that Garcia had left to Phone Kevin.

He looked to Lisbon and Jane and saw how they had also admitted their love for one another before when they had sat close. He also saw how the red head, Grace Van-Pelt, and the tall brunette, Wayne Rigsby, had loved for each other any finally acted up on it as he saw the love between two people how had been fighting it for some time. He watched how Cho went up to Emily and gave her kiss to the forehead which was in a brotherly way. He watched as the people The CBI team each gave a kiss to Emily like Cho had before saying that they needed to get back to their offices. I saw that they where going to work on more of Red John and by the look in their eyes that they where going to work harder than they ever did to get this person that they had crossed paths with more than once and that it looked like they where going to bring him down this is time what ever the cost as they knew that they could not wait for ever so that Red John get the better of them again. He saw how Jane looked a lot more sad and Lisbon who looked like she would have gone and punched someone right there and then. He let them by as they said good bye and that they where going to bring them down, and Hotch saying that they would help them any way they could do when he had come in to see them say their goodbye and 'Get well soon Tess' which he knew that they had nicknamed Emily as Tess.

Once they had left he looked back to Morgan to see him pleading to have some alone time with Emily and some help to get the rest out. Rossi nodded.

"Come on. Time for the Partners to have a long chat." Rossi said. Everyone nodded and went to wait in the waiting room.

Rossi looked back once more before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Em it's Morgan. I don't know if you can hear me but I can't believe I have been such a coward since I knew about my feelings for you. I just thought that you would laugh at me but I should of told you. I guess I am trying to say that I love you. I always have. I was just to scared to admit it." Morgan said to Emily. He had not noticed the small smile cross her face when he said that he loved her. When he did look back to her he kissed her and was surprised when she kissed him back. He moved back to see Emily's choclate brown eyes starting back up at him with a smile on her face.

"I love you too." She told him. He watched her carefully move to the side and patted the bed. He got on with out a second thought and they leaned into each others warmth. He could feel that she was slightly cold from the drug that she had been drugged with. He knew that they he would no longer see her lifeless body with a single red rose in her hands like snow white lying on the bed but the smile she had when they kissed and exchanged 'I love you's. Before they both fell into a peaceful sleep. They did not see or hear when the rest come in and did a little cheer for them and Garcia saying how sweet while taking a photo. She had a photo of JJ and Reid who where in the same position on a bed which where three chairs that had been brought together.

Although they had a scare they where quickly back to them selves again from the cute scenes and laughed like they had before the incident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

After 2 month they together had caught Red John. Lisbon and Jane, Grace and Wayne, JJ and Reid, and Morgan and Emily had finally announced publicly to the two teas that they where together and dating. Although Emily had to keep going to the hospital for another two week to make sure she would be completely fine as she had a few light headed episodes due to the drugs but they said that she would be fine which everyone was happy. They had learned that Garcia and Kevin had been dating for 2 years compared to the 3 month that they had been told but nonetheless they where happy as they had found out that they where getting married and having a baby. Hotch and Hayley where going to go on a vacation with Jack and Jessica so that they could all be together. Rossi and his girlfriend had decided that they would publish a book together about hard times and to stay strong. Cho had finally made friend with his cousin with the help of Emily and Lisbon. So everyone was happy again.

They had one more photo taken. The two teams where together. Smiling. Luaghing.

Lisbon and Jane sharing a kiss on the left. Grace and Wayne (Vansby) hugging each other next to what everyone had called them, Jisbon. Garcia with Kevin behind her with his hands on her tummy smiling at the camera. They where called Penvin. And where next to Vansby. Next to Penvin was Hotch, Hayley and Jack all laughing about the paint on his forehead that looked like a bindi. JJ and Reid where on the right with Reid tickling JJ with JJ with her head looking to the camera for help while laughing. Cho and Rossi where standing next to them on their left talking about a book that they had found funny. And Emily and Morgan where in the middle of with Emily sitting on Morgan's lap talking to Cho's cousin and Rossi's girlfriend about something on TV that had made them laugh. They had not realised on the night that they had a photo taken of them until Struass came in the next day giving them all a copy. They had been surprised that Struass had been happy for them. 'you should be happy. You don't know when your last day is going to be so make the most of it' was her words that had left the whole BAU team speechless for a complete day. Even Reid had not spoken a single statistic. Which made the team even more shocked. After they just laughed about it but remembered to live their life and not dwell on anything too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**there you are. All finished. I wanted to make the last chapter to be happy. I know it is only three chapters long but it was purely to make everyone realise that life is short and to make the most of it. Just say I learn the hard way from my Uncle who died due to cancer. :''( SO any way I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for everyone how reviewed, followed, favourited and even just read. I will always be thankful. :)**

**Castle1773 over and out. XXXOOOXXX**


End file.
